The Light and the Dark of the Moon
by Randomnormality
Summary: The story follows Tigress/Artemis and Hunter/Hecate as they break away from the Shadows.  Wally/Artemis, Roy/OC, full summary inside.
1. Prologue: Your Betrayal

**The Light and the Dark of the Moon**

**Summary:**

Years ago, two daughters were born to families deep within the circle of the Shadows. Both girls were dealt harsh hands, their training sessions pushing their human forms beyond the limitations of the average human being. The darkness in their lives seemed everlasting, no hope for any sense of normality.

Except the only good thing that had: each other.

Follow both girls as they travel the paths laid before them.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor the titles to my chapters, as they are song titles from various Rock bands I love to listen to**

**Pairings:** Obviously, I will be pairing Wally/Artemis together, because they make such a cute couple. Hunter is female, and will be paired with Red Arrow later in the story, but the JL and YJ don't know this yet, as Artemis is trying to conceal any details to Hunter's identity.

**Author's Note: This story is a work in progress, and the only thing I am changing in the YJ series is the fact that Roy will be knowledgeable of Artemis' origins, yet still protective of the YJ team, as he doesn't quite trust her yet. Roy and Hunter won't meet until the eventual meeting of Cheshire in Targets, as both have motive to chase after the assassin. This will eventually bridge the gap between Roy and Artemis to a sibling-relationship, as they both will view Oliver/Green Arrow as a paternal figure. Please leave a review, and the prologue is rather short, but I'm only starting it. No flames, for I do have pyromaniacs as friends and they just LOVE fire! LOL. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue- Your Betrayal<strong>

Cheshire. Tigress. Hunter. While they may have been young, they were the most promising trio within the League of Shadows. Cheshire, talented with poisons and enjoyed torturing her victims for information. Tigress, talented long range fighter and quick intellect kept them from being caught. Hunter, master of all close-range combat and known to take out a target without ever making a sound.

It was a mission like every other. Break into the company building- Tigress hacking the mainframe, Chesire taking out any guards and Hunter sneaking into the company vault. They didn't care about the man being some big-shot CEO of Queen Industries. In their minds, this guy is lucky termination wasn't printed in the mission outline.

"I'm in the mainframe, and damn this guy has a serious knack for technology," Tigress comments over the communicator. "Alright, Hunter, the item we need is in a secret vault in the basement. There seems to be a series of guards posted, but they're only armed with tasers."

"On it," Cheshire replies coyly, Tigress practically hearing the sadistic smile in her voice.

"No terminations, Chess. There can be no traces of us here," Hunter's curt tone remarks pointedly over the communicator.

"Whatever you say boss," Cheshire retorts in a sing-song voice.

Tigress inwardly sighs. She knew without a doubt that Hunter couldn't stand Cheshire. The two of them clashed against each other at the most improper moments. Ignoring the churning sensation in her stomach as she listens to Cheshire rendering the guards unconscious, probably through poison, Tigress begins to point Hunter in the right direction.

Within twenty minutes, Hunter called out that the mission was done and the three race out of the large building. Running through the dark alleys, the trio duck into the shadows, but Hunter and Tigress come to a stop when Cheshire halts in place. The poison-assassin kicks out visciously, knocking the lead box out of Hunter's grasp and catches it within her own.

"What are you doing, Chess? We don't have time for this," Tigress seeths as Cheshire takes a step back from the two.

"I'm sick of coming in second to Hunter, and you just can't keep up. If you want to live, I suggest you catch me first," Cheshire retorts before leaping onto the fire escape above her head.

Hunter is quick to follow, Tigress not far behind, the duo chasing Cheshire across the rooftops of Star City. Hunter tackles Cheshire across the roof of a building, the lead box having been kicked from the grinning girl's hand, sliding along the rooftop. Cheshire scrambles to her feet, aiming for the box, when a leg hooks between her own and knocks her off balance. Hunter delivers a quick kick to the ribs, glowing green eyes glaring at Cheshire.

"What's wrong with you, Chess? You know if any of us come back without proof of a successful mission, we're dead," Tigress growls from beside Hunter, "Look at what they did to mom."

"That woman can hardly be considered my mother, Tigress," Cheshire argues, "and they wouldn't kill you. I know you have information off of the Queen Industries mainframe copied onto the drive. Hunter is the only one facing a death penalty."

Before the other two can comment, two arrows hit the rooftop between Cheshire and Hunter. Seeing the familiar green and red clad archers, Cheshire snatches up the lead box and leaps over the edge of the building. Hunter quickly grabs Tigress' hand and pulls her along when the red archer chased after Cheshire, leaving the older one to them.

Rooftop after rooftop. Dark alley after dark alley. The two companions crouch in the shadows casted by a nearby building. Tigress tries to swallow the fear rising in her chest and instantly tenses as familiar green eyes pierce into her own blue.

"Remember, back on that day, when we both admitted this wasn't the life we wanted?" Tigress' eyes widen in surprise, but she nods carefully, "Today is the day you are released from the Shadows."

"What? Hunter-"

Her argument is cut off by a single finger gently placed on her lips, "Tigress, lets not argue the facts, you're going to get caught if we make a run for it. Let them catch you. Tell this League of Do-Gooders everything you know and don't look back."

Tigress nods, understanding Hunter's point, "Alright. Here."

Seeing the drive offered, Hunter stares for a moment before a shake of the head is given to Tigress, the drive pushed back into her palm, "Take it. Use it as an Olive Branch."

"If you go back with nothing, they will kill you," Tigress argues.

"I can't let you continue living like this. I can take care of myself, always have, but I can't keep an eye out for us both with the Shadows breathing down our necks," Hunter surprises Tigress by pulling her into an embrace, "I will miss you, Goddess, but we must part ways for now. Once I get a new identy, I will find you."

Tigress opens her mouth to reply, but her temple is greeted by Hunter's fist, her world turning black. Hunter gives Tigress one last glance before disappearing within the shadows, a green-clad archer landing on the ground not a moment later. Green Arrow, Star City's very own hero vigilante, stared down at the unconscious teenager.

Hearing the footsteps fall behind him, he glances up to see his prodigy, Speedy, walking up to him, "The one named Cheshire got away. Who is this?"

"I don't know," Green Arrow comments as he leans down to pick up the frail body in his arms, "but we will find out."

"You can't be serious!"

Ignoring his adopted son's exclamation, Green Arrow carefully pulls the girl into his chest, "She may have valuable information for the League and I can't leave a teenager unconscious in an alley."

* * *

><p>The dark, blue-grey eyes of Tigress open, her head lifting her chin off of her chest as she looks around the plain, boring room she was being held in. Her ankles and wrists bound to the chair, which seemed to be bolted to the floor, leaves her with no way out. Feeling the lack of a mask on her face, she inhaled deeply as she realized there would be no running from this.<p>

"You're awake," a voice comments as the door to the room opens.

She watches silently as the infamous Batman and Green Arrow step into the room, neither of their expressions giving much away. Batman takes a seat at the table across from her, Green Arrow leaning against the wall behind Gotham City's very own vigilante.

"Artemis Crock. Youngest daughter of Paula and Lawrence Crock, otherwise known as the Huntress and Sportsmaster. Fifteen years of age and known as Tigress, an assassin-in-training who specializes in computer hacking and long-ranged weaponry."

The blonde stares at Batman blankly before bowing her head, "Yes."

"What were you after in the Queen Industries building?" Batman asks, his gaze never leaving the girl's face.

Artemis shrugs, "I can't tell you. All I know is of a lead box, said to be very important to the Shadows in their fight against the Justice League."

"Why did your team leave you behind, unconscious, in an alley?" Green Arrow asks from behind Batman.

Artemis snorts, "Team? That's no team. A team looks out for each other. Each member strengthens another's weakness. We were never a team. We were just good at what we did individually so the Shadows believed us to become the most dominating team of assassins when we came-to-age."

"Why were you left behind?" Batman repeats.

Artemis stares down at her bound hands, "I'm not as fast as Hunter, or as cunning as Cheshire. I'm technically the weakest link. Cheshire sabotaged the mission in order to place herself higher in the Shadows' ranks. Hunter knows I didn't ask to be a part of the Shadows, we were both born into it. I didn't want to disappoint my father and Hunter has no place to go. Hunter somehow knew I wanted out and gave me the option after Cheshire's betrayal."

"And you plan on switching sides? Just like that?" Green Arrow asks, obviously not believing a word she was saying.

Artemis sighs sadly, "I don't want any part of anything. I want to live a normal life, but I can't help but think Hunter is going to be in a lot of trouble and I want to return the favor some day."

"You want to save your friend?" Green Arrow summarizes.

Nodding, Artemis gives a sad smile, "Hunter has always been the only person I could talk to. The last time I told my father I wanted no part of the Shadows, he put my mother in a wheelchair. Cheshire just doesn't care who she hurts. Hunter was always like me, not wanting to be there, but having no where to turn to. I would do anything to help Hunter."

"We can't release you to the public just yet," Batman says after a moment of silence, "You will need to stay under supervision until we can deem your words truthful. Arrow, how about you?"

"For the time being, I don't see why not," Green Arrow replies.

After the cuffs are removed from her wrists, Artemis reaches into her secret pocket on the inside of her shirt and pulls out the drive, placing it on the table, "This is the information the Shadows were after, but I figured there's no use going back, so take it."

Batman picks up the drive as Artemis is escorted out of the room.

* * *

><p>The flourescent light caused the green eyes to glow eeriely in the shadows of the dimly lit room. The steady, rhythmic beeps fill the silent air as Hunter watches over the figure lying in the bed. Hunter had already glanced through the medical file hanging from the foot board of the bed. The doctors deemed recovering impossible, and yet, Hunter often exceeded the expectations of the impossible.<p>

Changes would be made, beginning with the figure lying in the hospital bed.


	2. Chapter One: Somewhere I Belong

**The Light and the Dark of the Moon**

**Summary:**

Years ago, two daughters were born to families deep within the circle of the Shadows. Both girls were dealt harsh hands, their training sessions pushing their human forms beyond the limitations of the average human being. The darkness in their lives seemed everlasting, no hope for any sense of normality.

Except the only good thing that had: each other.

Follow both girls as they travel the paths laid before them.

**Author's Note:**

I do not put disclaimers on every chapter, only the first chapter, since I think it is stupid repeating myself in every chapter. Thank you for those who reviewed. This chapter may be confusing now, but everything will make sense in a few chapters as to why Hunter/Hecate does what she does in this chapter.

**Fun Fact:**

For those who don't know already, obviously Artemis is named after the Greek Goddess of the Moon, who was famed for her archery skills. In this chapter, you learn Hunter's real name to be Tsuki Kurai, which roughly translates to Moon Dark in Japanese, but since the Japanese give their surname first and their given name last, this becomes Dark Moon. In turn, Hunter becomes Hecate- whose name derives from the less-known Goddess of the Dark Moon- who is known for guiding lost souls away from Tartarus- who is the true God of Death- not Hades, as he his only the God of the Underworld. She is the more feared between the two Moon Goddesses, because she takes Artemis' place in the sky during the New Moon cycle.

And people tell me you don't learn anything from reading this shit, so...there you go, little known fact.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- Somewhere I Belong<strong>

Never before had she been able to witness how the average teenager acts and responds. Sure, she carried a quick wit and a sharp tongue, but their open laughter and joking mannerisms left her feeling odd. The previous mission, really her first mission with this Young Justice League, still flashed through her mind. Despite the vocally obvious distain Wally, or Kid Flash, seemed to have for her, and the rest of the team unsure of her presence on the team, Artemis could only watch them with blank eyes as her mind traveled to her greatest issue.

Cheshire.

She had been barely two feet away from her. Two fucking feet! She had an arrow notched and ready to fly. She was prepared to take down the Shadow. Wasn't expecting her. Wasn't expecting to come face-to-face with the familiar red-grey feline mask. She faltered and in the moment, her oppurtunity slipped from her fingers.

Hunter would be disappointed.

"Are you alright, Artemis?" M'gaan, or Megan, asks, breaking through the blonde archer's thoughts.

Artemis shakes her head, giving the green-skinned girl a forced smile, "I'm fine. Only slightly tired."

In reality, it had been months, nearly three, since she had been caught by Green Arrow and taken into his custody. She had met Roy Harper, Oliver Queen's adopted son, known as Speedy, or Red Arrow now. He hadn't liked her, but didn't comment much on her presence within the Arrow-family. Inwardly, she admired the boy's tenacity and his determination, but fears his anger will cloud his judgment. Oliver had quickly taken over her training, appraising her archery skills she possessed before she came to him. They slowly formed a silent, familial bond between each other, but Artemis still felt weary around this League of Do-Gooders.

Her mind drifts further, wondering what Hunter was up to. Was she alive? Will she be disappointed in her? Artemis missed her childhood companion, her friend. The dark-haired, silent beauty often remarked they were opposing sides to the same coin, and Artemis couldn't agree more. Where Artemis was hot-tempered, mouthy, quick-witted and often sarcastic, Hunter remained calm, collected and cynical at some points. Artemis, her body toned in muscle and quick reflexes, Hunter her body lithe and her movements silent. Would Hunter ever consider joining with her and her new team? They did always work well together.

A choked laugh rumbled in her chest, causing the others to glance at her in worry. As if Hunter would follow a group of do-gooders.

* * *

><p>"Give us one reason why we should agree to let you live?"<p>

On her knees and her chin raised high, Hunter stares at the group of men before her. Hunter knew if she tried to make a break for it, the Shadows would become suspicious and hunt both herself and Artemis down, and she couldn't allow them to harm the blonde archer.

"I have no reason why you should, but then again, this is only the first time I have failed you. Are you all going to take off my head for one failure?" Hunter retorts, her voice monotonous and her face stoic as always.

"So explain to us, why Tigress is currently amongst that team of sidekicks, seeing as though Cheshire came in contact with her when we tried to gather the technology the doctor made for us," one of the figures before her asks.

Hunter glares at Cheshire, "Tigress is where she needs to be."

"Excuse me?"

Hunter turns her gaze back toward the group before her, "For a while now, this group of teenage sidekicks have been mucking around in our business. I suggested while we were running for the Green Arrow that she allow herself to get caught and come up with some ridiculous story. Those Do-Gooders are saps for a juicy, sad back story. Seems to me, it played in our favor, since she is currently in place on that team and will be so until further notice."

"Since when do you give orders?" Cheshire seeths, her hands clenching into fists.

Hunter allows a brief, cynical smirk to appear on her lips, "I'm not giving any orders that the Shadows wouldn't have come up with sooner or later. Tigress' placement amongst this Young Justice League will help us collect information we will need in the future."

Cheshire takes a step forward, killer intent flashing in her eyes, "That's not your place."

"Silence!" Both girls stand to attention, "Cheshire, we thank you for bringing this information to us. Hunter, it is an admiral trait to have such plans in your mind and your willingness to sacrifice what needs to be sacrifice for the Shadows to prevail. However, next time you wish to go forth with such a plan, notify us first. You two are dismissed."

Cheshire immediately stomps off, and the moment the door shuts to the room, both girls standing in the hall, Hunter stretches briefly before walking off, "Well, that was fun. Next time, get your facts straight."

"You're up to something, Hunter, and I will find out."

Hunter gives Cheshire a nonchalant wave before walking off. Leaving the building, Hunter straddles on the all black Ducati and speeds off, her thoughts traveling faster than she currently was. She mentally pushes the 'what if' questions and focuses on figuring out how to complete her mission. For now, everything is going according to plan.

Arriving to the illegal loft housing apartment- no paperwork meant no trail, Hunter flipped through the envelopes sitting in front of the door. Entering the apartment loft, Hunter spots the large yellow envelope within the handful and tosses the rest into the trash bin. Opening it up, a smirk appears on her lips as her eyes read over the document.

Perfect.

When night finally fell, Hunter finds herself sitting on the rooftop of the apartment building, her green eyes illuminated by the moonlight. Was Artemis alright? How was she fairing with her new team? Did she like them more?

Hunter snorts at the thought. Of course she would. She'd probably be in a fit of disarray at the beginning, but she knew Artemis well enough to know she'd pull through. Hunter glances down at her forearm, the faint jagged and spuratic scars covered by a veil of colorful ink. She remembers all to faintly.

* * *

><p><em>Hunter stood before the leaders of the Shadows, who called themselves 'The Light', which Hunter found all too ironic. On either side of her stood a single girl. On her right, a tall, curvy ebony-haired girl with dark, sadistic eyes. She was beautiful, in a dark, mysterious fashion. On her left stood a blonde, about her own height, with blank, blue-grey eyes. She was just as beautiful, but something about this girl felt different.<em>

_"Hunter, Tigress, Cheshire, you three are our most promising students individually so. We have decided to bring the three of you together and send you on missions, requiring your selective fields. We will allow you a week to get to know each other before you begin your first mission as a team."_

_The three are soon left in a darkened room, the several monitor once filled with the disillusioned faces blank. Hunter glances at the two girls, the brunette rolling her eyes as she leans against the wall, arms crossing over her chest. The blonde didn't move, except the slightest bit of tension that fills her frame._

_"Cheshire is the only name you need to know and with that said, let me make it clear that none of you get in my way. To rely on a team for help is to show weakness, and I refuse to have either of you watch my back," the brunette sneers out before walking out of the room._

_The blonde stares at the door for a few moments after Cheshire's dismissal, but Hunter didn't stop staring at her when their gazes met across the darkened room. The girl's eyes are quick to observe her, Hunter notices mentally, but shock is evidant when the girl focuses on the green eyes across the room. Hunter could read the sudden fear that filled the girl, since this wasn't the first time she had come across such an expression._

_"You must be Hunter," the blonde works out, straining beneath the obvious nervousness._

_Hunter remains silent before she nods, "I am. You don't have to fear me."_

_"Y-your eyes," Tigress trails off._

_Hunter is not bothered by the girl's words, "They scare many people, so nothing you can say will be of any offense."_

_"I think they're beautiful," she blurts out, a blush spreading across her cheeks, "My name is Tigress, but you may call me Artemis if you wish."_

_Surprise filled Hunter and a strange sensation builds slowly in her stomach. Never before had someone considered her eyes to be beautiful. Her own parents could never meet her gaze. This...girl couldn't be lying, right? Hunter glances over the girl's face once more and realizes it wasn't fear, but wonder in the girl's eyes. How odd._

_"I am Hunter, but Tsuki Kurai is the name I no longer go by, but you may call me it if you wish," Hunter replies carefully, her monotonous voice faltering only slightly. "May I ask the abilities you bring to the table?"_

_"I can hack into just about anything if given enough time. I have great aim if you give me a bow and a satchel of arrows. I'm can sprint quickly over short distances, but am horrible at far distances. What about you?" Artemis questions curiously._

_"I prefer hand-to-hand combat and I doubt there I have fought many people who can best me. I prefer twin katana blades to any other weapon. I can move without emitting a single sound," Hunter responds, "Is it only ironic that your name and choice of weapon matches the Greek Goddess?"_

_Artemis lets out a small giggle, "Yes. I find it a bit ironic that your name is Japanese for Dark Moon, given that Kurai is your first name and Tsuki being you family name."_

_Hunter lets out a snort of discontent, "That name carries no meaning to me. I only issued you my name as it is proper manners to do so when someone introduces themself to you."_

_"I know it may sound weird, knowing that it is rare to find people you can trust amongst the Shadows, but I feel like we can become friends," Artemis comments._

_Hunter looks up at the words, slightly surprised. It wasn't the first time someone issued a request to be friends to her. No. In that moment, Hunter realized that she honestly had no qualms with becoming this girl's friend. Most people in her past, in her age group, avoided her because of her eyes, or because of her stoic demeanor. Either way, most people didn't bother, and those who did, soon ran off with their tails between their legs._

_"Hey, us Moon Children need to stick together, no?" Hunter replies with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders._

_A brilliant smile forms on Artemis' face and in that moment, Hunter silently vowed to get Artemis out of this hell-hole. Someone like her didn't belong amongst these savages. She deserved to be a normal kid._

* * *

><p>Hunter sighs as the memory comes to an end. Back in those days, Hunter was so sure she would leave with Artemis when the oppurtunity presented itself, and yet, something held Hunter back. Something not right. Before she tried to mold into a life of normalcy, Hunter knew she had to take care of someone first.<p>

Cheshire.

* * *

><p>The crowd of reporters and people stand before the embassy building, waiting for the negotiator for the peace talks to arrive. Apart from the crowd, standing beneath a tree, a girl of seventeen stands, hawk-like eyes watching the crowd from behind the shades. As the limo arrives, movement catches the watcher's gaze, seeing a red-grey cat-masked girl standing on one of the vendor stands off to the side. Seeing the grenade launcher in her grasp, the watcher fights the urge to intercept, but instead another figure in the opposite direction catches her eyes. A red-haired young man moves with practiced ease and launches an arrow, skillfully intercepting the explosive. Before long, the cat-masked girl in a green kimono is caught in a net, the red-head standing above her. His gaze is trained on the bald man climbing out of the limo, face fighting hard to hide the obvious shock.<p>

The watcher continues to watch over the area for the next few hours, not surprised when Cheshire is rescued from the cell by Sportsmaster. Their hatred for each other is obvious by the words, but soon the watcher is following the crimson-haired man along the rooftops. His outfit had changed to a red and black outfit, the domino mask covering his eyes from view. He crouches along the shingles of the roof, waiting for the moment to strike. The girl in the shadows isn't surprised when Cheshire charges at the boy, who dodges quickly. His fighting is familiar and in that moment, the silent observer realizes this young man was in fact the infamous Speedy of Star City.

Seeing him blasted off of the roof, the watcher dives into the waters just before his body connects with the water. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she watches as his eyes widen under the water, but she slaps a hand over his mouth and motions for him to follow. A few meters later, the two pull themselves onto the river bank, his breathing labored and strained as he moves to sit up.

"What the hell are you thinking?" he demands, "Civilians should stay out of this mess."

The girl lets out a cynical laugh, "I am far from a civilian. I've been watching you since the earlier this morning. You really think you're a match for both Cheshire and Sportsmaster?"

"Excuse me?" he growls out.

She shakes her head, "I have no doubts that you can best Cheshire if given the circumstance, and if she didn't fight so dirty, but her teamed up with Sportsmaster is a different story. You're going to need help."

"And I suppose you think you're going to help me?" he questions.

A sarcastic bark of a laugh leaves the girl's lips, "Ha! Not on your life. I don't play friends with the League of Do-Gooders or their sidekicks, but I suggest you find some help, or there won't be a peace talk to negotiate."

"Why would they be after the peace talk?" he asks thoughtfully.

The girl stands up, ignoring the way his gaze moves over the water-logged clothes that hugged every curve of her body, "Those two work for the Shadows. If a war breaks out between both nations, the Shadows will have an opportune moment to sell shipments upon shipments of weapons to both sides of the war to fill their pockets. Discontent among warring nations only fuels the Shadows even more."

"You know a lot about the Shadows. Why?" the crimson-haired archer asks as he stands up.

"Let's just say I have an inside source. Now, find some help and stop them," she comments, obviously ready to flea the scene.

He grabs her arm firmly, keeping her in place, "How do I know you aren't screwing with my head?"

"I don't mess with people's heads. Not my style," she responds, "Anything else you need? I am seriously late for a hair appointment."

The red archer quirks an eyebrow at her words, "If you have an inside source, could it be possible that I can find a way to call upon you if needed?"

The girl glances at him, the shades blocking her eyes from view, before she nods curtly, "It wouldn't hurt. Besides, if I get in some serious shit, I can always call you for help, no?"

He seems to think it over before nodding in agreement, "You help me, and I'll help you if you need it."

She motions for him to follow her and leads him to an area covered with foliage, a deep purple Camero hidden in the brush. Reaching into the car, she pulls out an object and tosses it to him.

"I was meaning to give this to someone else, but I can always get a new one," she states as he looks down at the cell phone, "Keep this on you and I'll keep you updated on information. It will be sent as a text and the texts will only open if you put in a password. Once the text is open, it will delete by itself within sixty seconds."

By the time he looked up from the phone the girl is already seated in the front seat of the car, the engine roaring to life, "What's your name?"

"Hecate," is the only response he receives before the wheels squeal against the dirt-rock made road, kicking up dust and rocks before it sped off into the distance.

Hearing a beep, he is quick to enter a password- the phone memorizing the password- and he opens the first text.

_Be seeing you soon, Red- H_


End file.
